The present invention relates to a disk array apparatus, a method for controlling the disk array apparatus, and a program, and is preferably applied to a disk array apparatus using a disk with low reliability as a system disk.
In recent years, a so-called disk array apparatus in which a plurality of hard disk devices is managed and operated using a RAID (Redundant Array of Inexpensive Disks) system has been widely used as a storage apparatus for data storage in corporations and government offices.
With the recent fall in price of disk array apparatuses, the use of a SATA (Serial AT Attachment) disk, which is less expensive than a conventionally used Fibre Channel disk, has been proposed. (See JP-A-2004-348876).